The man from across the ocean
by 00torchwood
Summary: Its three months after the break up, and its about time Blaine started to live again...


Chapter one

"Come on Blaine we brought you out here to help you forget about him" Trent nudges his friend shoulder and joins him at the bar; it had been three months since his break up, his friends have tried to get him out of this depressed mood, at the moment all he done was go to school do his work go home do his homework and sleep, no glee club no parties, nothing, and his friends had had enough they were going to get Blaine out of the house if it killed them. So here there where on a Friday night, David, Trent, Nick, Jeff, Wes, Eddie and a very sad looking, Blaine at 'Scandals' the local Gay bar.

"Why I'm even here" Blaine takes a swig of his drink and don't even look other his friend, just stares at the bar, head in his hand with the occasional sigh.

"Blaine lets go dance, there's a lot of cute guys here tonight" Trent stands up hoping that his friend will follow, Blaine just sits there taking another swig of his drink, "I'm going up there and I'm going to dance with my friends and you never know I might even get laid, you just sit here and nurse you broken heart" With that Trent moved onto the dance floor and started to dance with David who was trying to get away from a very drunk and very horny thirty year old man.

Blaine came out hoping to get his friends off his back, only to sit in a crowed bar while they had all the fun. Where had it all gone wrong everything had been perfect maybe to perfect, when Kurt moved to New York Blaine knew there would be a strain on the relationship but not end it. He looked around the bar and took in some of the faces, yeah, Trent was right, there were some hot guys here, and Trent had a found himself someone to dance with that wasn't David, but none of them was Kurt, he finished his drink and about leave when a someone slipped onto the stool next to him, he was around Blaine's height from what he could tell, muscular but not overly so, and had spiked dark brown hair, his dress sense was a little wired, tight black jeans, bright red t-shirt not too tight, and black Doc Martins, He looked like he was about to go to a gig not a night on the town, Blaine hadn't realised he was staring until dark green eyes met his light brown ones, "Are you just going to sit there or are you going to let me get you a drink" A thick British ascent filled Blaine's ears.

Blaine cleared his throat, "I-um-I was just-um"

"What leaving?" The British teen asked cocking he eyebrow Blaine nodded, " So you're not going to let me by you a drink" again Blaine nodded, "so how come you're your still seating here?"

"Fine, I will have another beer" he said to the stranger

"So you can talk without uming" he stopped looking at Blaine and called a the barwomen over, "Two pints of bitter"

"And what would that be" she asked him.

"Really, you work in a bar and don't know what bitter is?" she just looked at him, "Beer, two glasses of beer, I don't suppose you have fosters" again another blank look, "whatever's at hand" he looks at Blaine, "do you have any preference"

"Your choice" Blaine smile's at him, trying not to laugh at the confused look the bar women was given him. Not too long after Blaine had a cold beer in front of him.

"So are you going to tell me your name or are you just going to leave me hanging"

"Blaine" He offers the teenager a smile.

"So Blaine, tell me, why is a cute guy like you sitting at a bar all alone?" the still nameless boy asked

"I'm not alone in here with my friends" Blaine looks over to the dance floor were the Warblers were now watching him with a confused yet hopeful look in their eyes.

"Right ok let's rephrase that then shall we" The teen follows Blaine eye line, "Why are you sitting alone looking sorry for yourself, while your friends are out there having a blast?" He drinks some of his beer and waits for Blaine to answer, "You going to tell me or what?" He tries to read Blaine face but comes up with a Blank.

"Why do you care anyway? You're just some random guy I don't even know the name of." Blaine hopes that if he is rude enough the boy will leave him alone, he really didn't want to talk about what happened with Kurt to his best friend let alone a stranger.

"I'm Sorry, how rude of me, I didn't tell you my name" he turn towards Blaine and held his hand out, "Hi I'm Ray"

Blaine looked at the hand then back to the boy, Ray, before taking his hand and shaking it, the hand was rough but not overly mainly just the fingers, his hand shake was strong, "You're a little bit wired" he says before he can stop himself.

Ray laughs, "I like being weird. Weird's all I got. That and my sweet style" he quotes Moss from the IT crowed, but Blaine's just looking at him with a confused and slightly scared look on his face, "Americans" he says with a shake if his head.

"Hey, what's wrong with America? You're here so it can't be that bad" Blaine asks trying to figure out this weird English man.

"That my friend is a very long and depressing story you may get to hear it one on day, but for now will you dance with me?" he stands up and holds out his hand.

"I don't know, I mean you're a nice guy…"

"So there's no reason not to, come on I brought you a drink, I made you laugh, for all you know I could be a great dancer." He hopes that this sad little Blaine boy will dance with him.

"Fine ok, you win" Blaine takes his hands and allows Ray to guide him to the dance floor.

"Oh by the way I lied about the dancing, I'm shit at it" He hears Blaine laugh behind him and can't help but want to be the reason for it every time he laughs. He pulls Blaine close as the next song starts up, "well hello there Mr I Workout"

Blaine can't help but laugh, "Are you flirting with me?" He looks Ray in the eyes.

"Maybe, I think it might be working" Ray looks at him with a cocky smile.

Trying to stop from blushing Blaine askes, "What makes you so sure?"

"Three things" He says trying to move him and Blaine to the high tempo music, "Number one, you let me by you a Drink" He moves Blaine, so Blaine's back is pressed against his front with an arm tight around his waist, "Number two your dancing with me, even though I'm shit at it" He tries to move his hips with Blaine's, but is clumsy about it.

Blaine moves so they are facing each other again, "and number three?" he asked.

"Well number three is a hard one" he feels Blaine's arms snake their way around his neck.

Blaine is about to ask why it's hard but is stopped when he feels a pair of rough lips on his own, to his surprise Blaine doesn't pull back instead starts kissing him back slow and first but it soon becomes rough and needy, with both dancers fighting for dominance until Blaine gives up and lets Ray take charge of the kiss.

They break apart for air and rest the heads together before Ray finally says with that cocky smile, "number three, you let me kiss you" they start moving in time with the music again this time Ray is letting Blaine lead, it didn't feel so clumsy now, and before long they found themselves back at the bar getting another drink.

They were talking quietly to each other, trying to get to know each other while getting a little bit tipsy with each gulp. So far they had found out that they were both the same age and liked dogs and that was about it, they were thinking about going back on the dance floor when a voice made Blaine turn and look to the other side of him, "Hi David, Whatch ya doing?" Blaine smiled and leaned back on to Ray.

"Making sure you don't get to drunk, but it looks like I'm too late" David said looking over to a drink Blaine them to the boy who was holding Blaine by the waist, "I see you made a new Friend" David crossed his arms, he didn't really like the look of Blaine's 'new friend'.

"Yeah this is…," he looks back and ray and tries to remember his name, "…Ray, this is Ray his from England"

David looks Ray straight in the eye, "So Ray, If that is your name" he goings to say something else but Ray cuts in,

"Why wouldn't Ray be my name?" he tightens his grip on Blaine, he didn't trust this David.

David rolls his eyes, "When are you going back to England anytime soon?"

Ray looks his eyes with David's, "well that's a bit rude. No hi I'm Blaine's Friend thanks for getting him to smile, because we couldn't, and cool accent by the way, you just jump in there with the whole 'get off of my land'" Ray shakes his fist and tries his best farmer voice.

David takes Blaine by the arm and pulls him away from Ray, "come on Blaine were leaving"

Blaine pulls out of David's grip, "Wait, What, Why, I'm having fun. I like Ray, Ray's fun"

David Goes to grab Blaine again, but Blaine back with Ray kissing him again he rolls his eyes and waits for them to stop, "Blaine you're drunk, I'm taking you home"

Blaine looks back at David and huffs before turning back to Ray, "I better do what he says, he's very angry" He kiss Ray on the lips, just a peck, he can feel Rays strong arms tighten around his waist.

"I don't think your friend likes me too much" he nuzzles Blaine's jelled hair before locking eyes with David again; "If looks could kill" Blaine turns in Rays arms.

"Don't worry about him he's just a bit protective that's all, and I little bit scary, I'd better go" he moves out of Rays arms and makes his way towards David.

"Wait" Ray calls out to Blaine, Blaine stops and looks at him, "will I see you again?"

Blaine blushes and calls back, "you might do" and walks out into the car park with David followed by the rest of the Warblers.


End file.
